As exploration and production of oil and gas move into deeper water, weight, cost and reliability of water-depth sensitive systems such as risers become increasingly important. The term riser generally describes the different types of discrete pipes that extend from the seabed toward the surface of the water. These include components such as drilling risers, production risers, workover risers, catenary risers, production tubing, production risers, choke and kill lines and mud return lines. Risers can be constructed of metal and, more particularly, of steel. More recently, composite risers are being considered.
The advantages that composites offer to deepwater risers are high specific strength and stiffness, lightweightedness, corrosion resistance, high thermal insulation, high damping, and excellent fatigue performance. Capitalizing on these and other advantages for composite riser applications can result in lower system cost and higher reliability for deepwater developments. Efforts have been devoted during the recent years to assess the full potential of composite materials for deepwater riser applications. The cost savings and enabling capability of composite risers for deepwater drilling and production operations are particularly appealing.
Conventional composite risers are constructed of an outer composite material and an inner liner assembly. More particularly, in a conventional composite riser, a thin tubular metal or elastomeric liner is coaxially secured to the metal connections to form the liner assembly. For a liner assembly comprising a metal liner, an elastomeric shear ply is provided along the outer surface of the liner assembly, followed with a composite overwrap reinforcement to form the composite riser. The composite riser is heated to cure the elastomeric shear ply and the composite overwrap. An external elastomeric jacket and a layer of composite overwrap are provided over the composite riser and thermally cured for external damage and impact protection to the composite riser. The liner assembly is necessary to prevent leakage due to the inherent cracking characteristics of the composite material. The matrix in the composite will develop micro cracks at pressures lower than those at which the composite fibers will fail. The matrix micro cracking is due to the thermal stresses induced by the curing cycle and the mechanical stresses induced during the shop acceptance pressure test of the composite riser during the manufacturing process. Thus, liner assemblies are essential in ensuring fluid tightness of composite risers to prevent leakage under the conditions of matrix cracking which is inevitable.
The integrity of the composite riser, particularly at the interface between the composite overwrap and the metal connector of the liner assembly, presents a reliability issue for composite risers. Composite risers with elastomeric liners have a seal at the termination between the metal connector and elastomeric liner which is formed by the bonding of the elastomeric material of the liner and an elastomeric material which is provided on the tip of the metal termination. The reliability of the sealing system is questionable, particularly given that environmental degradation occurs to the elastomers by the production fluids.
While elastomeric liners are acceptable for production composite risers, they are ill suited for use in composite drilling or workover risers. The likely possibility of damage to elastomeric liners by the mechanical tools which are required for drilling and workover operations make the elastomeric liners undesirable for these types of operations. Thus, metal liners for composite drilling and workover risers are being considered. Metal liners also have applications as composite production risers as the metal offers better long term resistance to the production fluids than elastomers. In a conventional composite riser having a metal liner, the metal liner is welded directly to the metal connector at a section called the metal to composite interface (MCI). Alternatively, the metal liner is coaxially secured to the MCI through the use of a transition ring. The transition ring is secured at one end to the MCI and is welded at the other end to the metal liner. An advantage of using a transition ring is its ability to serve as a transition between the material of the liner and that of the MCI when different grade materials are required. For example, a liner and transition ring can be constructed of titanium, while steel can be used for the MCI. The integrity of the composite riser is dominated by the fatigue resistance of the liner welds, including the weld between the liner and the MCI or the weld between the liner and the transition ring. In addition, the seal between the transition ring and the MCI is critical to the fluid tightness of the composite riser assembly.